the_british_reptiles_and_amphibiansfandomcom-20200214-history
The British Reptiles
This is a YouTube Partnership Network dedicated to herping channels. It is free to join and requires no contract. But will still benifit your channel in many ways... The British Reptiles & Amphibians Trust Was founded in 2013, by Matthew Higginson. The aim of this organisation is to unite all Herpetologists on youtube as ONE! Not just herpers from the UK, but everyone. Weather you just video your pet reptiles/Amphibians or weather you actually go out herping, it doesn't matter. We want as many people to join as possible. I don't see why you won't want to join as it's free, and will do noting but help promote your youtube channel, also I get no benifit out of this. Benifits Of Joining *It's FREE! *All Your videos will be put onto this website where appropriate. E.G: If you've videod a Grass Snake your video will be uploaded on the Grass Snake page. This will benifit your youtube channel because it will give you an oppertunity to get more views as people visiting this website will be likely to watch it. *I will give gegular shoutouts on my youtube channel Snakes1000000, about new members. This will help in advertisation and will enable you to get more views and subscribers. *If you send me a request to make a montage of your channels youtube videos, I will do. (But only if requested) This again will help in the Promotion of your youtube channel. *All herping channels will be united as one, this will help new youtube channels start out as I will advertise them. Also it is then easier to find herping channels as all the members will be listed on this page. *I will give links to all your youtube channels on my account. *There is also alot of other benifits that you will recieve, but I've just started this organistion and haven't come up with anyothers just yet. How to Join? It's simple. In order to join you must, have a youtube channel where you do some sort of herping videos that involves reptiles and amphibians (you can do other things on that channel aswell). You must create a wika account. You can do this by going to the top right hand corner of the page and clicking 'Sign Up'. Make the account name the same as your youtube channel name. Once you've created your account go back onto this page and click edit. Anyone can edit this page as it's a wikia site. Once your into the editing page, scroll down the page to where it says 'members'. A list of members will be located here. Go to the bottom of the list and type in your youtube user name, and underneath a link to your youtube channel. Then click publish. Your edit will now go live on the website and you will now be a member. I will then contact you through your wikia account, as soon as I find out that you've become a member. If you are unsure about any of this just contact me at -Snakes1000000@hotmail.co.uk Members: *Snakes1000000 (Founder) My 2nd youtube channel: Snakes1000000HD *Woodlands Wildlife Council *Snakesbac